Fairy Academy
by Epicaut
Summary: Luuk, een jonge, Enthousiaste en gezellige jongen word aangenomen bij de MagicAcademy. Samen met zijn vrienden gaat hij op avontuur om het schooljaar te halen. Lukt hem dit?


**Hoofdstuk 1: A new begin**

 **Disclaimer: Ik heb geen rechten tot iets van "Fairy Tail" manga's Anime's en of Films.**

Na een lange drukke dag kon Luuk dan eindelijk zijn bed in. Morgen word zijn eerste schooldag in de nieuwe academy. Na lang wachten werd hij dan eindelijk aangenomen en mocht hij morgen beginnen.

De volgende dag kwam de moeder van Luuk zijn kamer binnen. "Luuk je komt veel te laat als je nu je bed niet uit komt!" Met half-slaperige ogen kwam Luuk zijn kamer uitgelopen, het was nog donker in het huis maar toch kon je al precies zien waar alles stond. Terwijl hij naar beneden liep om een ontbijtje te maken zag hij dat zijn spullen al klaar stonden. Vandaag was het dan zover, hij hing de sleutelbos met Celestial keys aan zijn broek en liep terug naar de woonkamer. "Nog eventjes alles controleren en dan kunnen we gaan!" zij hij erg enthousiast waarop zijn moeder antwoorden dat ze zelf alles had gecontroleerd en dat ze klaar waren om te gaan. Hij zetten zijn tas in de auto en ging zelf in de auto zitten. Op het moment dat zijn moeder in de auto ging zitten en de deze starten werd Luuk heel enthousiast.

Onderweg keek Luuk nogmaals naar de Lacrima in het dashboard van de auto. Deze gaf aan hoeveel energie er nog in de auto zat. het was een hele zuinige auto met een grote energievoorraad. De lacrima was gevuld met Dragonslayer magie en was dus extra krachtig.  
Op school aangekomen liep Luuk samen met zijn moeder naar het inschrijflokaal. Er zat een vrouw achter de balie met een grote glimlach. Ze legde uit dat Luuk naar het plein moest gaan voor de toespraak van de Directeur van de school. Ook vertelde ze dat hij zijn tassen bij de balie achter kon laten, de school zorgden ervoor dat de tassen in de juiste kamers zouden komen. Nadat Luuk afscheid genomen had van zijn moeder liep hij naar het plein en wachten hij op de Directeur.

De directeur kwam aanlopen, het was een wat oudere man met wit haar. eenmaal op het podium begon hij te vertellen: "Welkom studenten, Wat leuk dat jullie je allemaal hebben aangemeld bij onze academy. Ik ben Jos, de directeur van deze school. Ik ga jullie vast wat basisregels vertellen zodat jullie weten wat naar wie je moet luisteren." Twee studenten die al in de bovenbouw zaten liepen ook het podium op. "Dit zijn Bhodi en Rick, zij zitten in de bovenbouw en zijn de beste studenten die er op dit moment op deze school zitten, zij gaan jullie dit jaar begeleiden bij jullie eerste opdrachten. Tenminste, de eerst jaars." De jongen die werd voorgesteld als Bhodi was wat breder. Rick daarentegen was wat magerder en langer, beiden hadden een kat bij. hij vroeg zich af welke magie de jongens gebruikte. aan de riem van Bhodi hing een kleine munitiebuidel. "Hmmm, gunner magie dat had ik niet verwacht." Dacht Luuk bij zichzelf. Hij keek op het schema dat hij bij de balie had gekregen daarop stond dat er nu een showdown was waarin de twee bovenbouwers wat zouden demonstreren. "Coohool nu kan ik ze eindelijk echt aan de slag zien." dacht Luuk en hij liep naar de gymzaal.

In de gymzaal zag hij dat er speciale muren waren die de overige magie op namen zodat het niet midden in het publiek terecht kwam. Niet goed wetend waar hij moest gaan zitten liep hij een beetje rond. De vrouw die eerder bij de balie zat wees nu alle leerlingen waar ze moesten gaan zitten. Luuk werd ergens in het midden van het publiek gaan zitten.  
Bhodi en Rick liepen de gymzaal binnen. Luuk voelde het rare gevoel van druk in zijn maag, datzelfde gevoel had hij ook toen hij eerder iemand tegenkwam met veel magie in zich. "Waren deze twee nou echt zo sterk."Dacht hij bij zichzelf.  
Bhodi maakte de openingsmove: "Requip: Magic rifle." Hij richten op Rick en zei: "Ik hoor je!" Rick wist dat hij snel moest zijn en maakte ook zijn openingsmove: "Roar of the white dragon." Bhodi schrok en week uit. "Claw of the poisondragon." Riep hij en dook naar Rick die dit niet had zien aankomen en de volle laag moest incaseren. "White dragon's Holy Breath" riep Rick en mikte op Bhodi die geschrapt werd door de impact van de straal. Zelf met de beschermende muur voelde Luuk de kracht van de klap.

Bhodi stond op en werd gestopt door Jos. Die ook de arena binnen kwam lopen, hij vertelde dat het gevecht zo wel afgelopen was want de leerlingen moesten naar hun les. wel wilde hij alle leerlingen nog even iets vertellen. hij begon zijn speech: "Jullie hebben gezien wat je kunt leren als je hard werkt op deze school, misbruik van je magie word niet getolereerd en staat gelijk aan een schorsing. Als jullie zijn afgestudeerd hier kunnen jullie gelijk aan het werk in de rest van de school met opdrachten die je zelf uit mag kiezen. Veel plezier en tot snel." Daarna liep hij weg. Luuk liep naar het klas lokaal en liep de klas binnen.

Het eerste wat Luuk zag toen hij de klas binnenliep was hoe het zo groot was. 'Ik had nooit bedacht dat ze zo groot zouden zijn' dacht Luuk. Toen hij wat verder het lokaal binnen ging zag hij al wat andere leerlingen. Het eerste wat hij deed was naar de docent lopen om genomineerd te worden voor de eerste opdracht. Hij melde zich aan bij de leraar in hoop dat hij gekozen word. Toen iedereen op zijn plaats zat voor de leraar. 'Ik ga nu de namen noemen van de twee leerlingen die aan hun opdracht mogen beginnen.' de twee leerlingen die een opdracht krijgt zijn Luuk V. en Tim V.'  
Toen Luuk zijn naam hoorde werd hij enorm vrolijk . 'Jullie krijgen beiden een van de twee bovenbouwers om jullie te beschermen' kreeg hij te horen. 'Gelukkig, dan weet ik zeker dat alles goed komt' dacht Luuk. 'Denk er wel aan. De leerlingen gaan jullie niet helpen. Alleen als het een gevaar word, ze zijn er om over je letten.' toen de leraar klaar was met Zijn speech over hoe klanten voor gingen en dat de opdracht zou gaan over de vriendelijkheid naar de klant. Werd Luuk aan Bhodi gekoppeld.

Luuk was op zijn kamer aan zijn verzameling van sleutels aan het kijken toen Bhodi binnenliep. 'We moeten zo gaan hé, of wist je dat al?' kreeg Luuk van Bhodi te horen. 'Dat wist ik al, maar bedankt voor de herinnering.' antwoorden Luuk mee. Ik heb al mijn spullen al klaar dus we kunnen gaan. Kreeg Bhodi te horen. 'Kom naar beneden als je klaar bent okee?' kreeg Luuk als antwoord. 'Oké.'  
Toen Bhodi en Luuk op het trein station aan kwamen was het al vijf uur. 'De reis duurt een paar uur dus we kunnen in de trein slapen.' zei Bhodi. "Word jij daar niet wagenziek van?" Vroeg Luuk. "Omdat je met de dragonslayer magie zit." "daar heb ik tabletten voor ze helpen niet echt maar ik kan me nog wel voortbewegen." was het antwoord dat Luuk kreeg. De trein arriveerde toen Luuk nog iets wou vragen maar Bhodi was voor met het zeggen dat ze naar de trein moesten gaan.  
De reis naar het dorp was niet leuk. Of ten minste niet voor Bhodi, van wat Luuk zag. Op het einde was hij kapot en kon hij alleen maar een beetje voortbewegen." volgende keer vlieg ik met lorrie hier naartoe" was bhodi's reactie toen Luuk vroeg of dat het goed ging. "Wie is lorrie?" vroeg Luuk aan bhodi . "Dat is mijn exceed natuurlijk!" kreeg hij als antwoord terug van Bhodi. "Ik wist niet dat je die een had."  
Het beest was makkelijk te verslaan Bhodi hoefde niet eens te helpen. Het was net een hamster. Het enige probleem was dat hij tien keer zo groot was, hij was niet zeer snel of slim dus hij was snel te verslaan toen ze de beloning ophaalde kwamen ze een over blije klant bij ze die hun de beloning graag gaf.

De terugreis naar de academie was hetzelfde als de heenweg, Luuk die een goed boek las en Bhodi die in pijn zat te kreunen van zijn wagen ziekte. De conducteur was net langs geweest om voor de derde keer te vragen of dat het wel goed ging met Bhodi waarmee Luuk antwoorden dat hij waarschijnlijk niet dood zou gaan.  
"Die keer dat je met Rick vocht, gebruikte jullie al je kracht?" vroeg Luuk aan Bhodi. "Het grootste deel wel ja. We wilden natuurlijk niks kapot maken." zei Bhodi waarna hij erg begon te lachen.

"Hoe ging de opdracht" vroeg Jos . "het ging wel goed het monster was geen groot probleem en de klant was gelukkig vriendelijk." antwoorden Luuk mee. "Dat is goed om te horen, maar denk wel het zal niet altijd zo makkelijk zijn hoor." "dat snap ik ook gelukkig nog wel" zei Luuk met een vriendelijke toon. "Je bent vrij om te gaan nu ik hoop dat je meer leuke tijden hier zal hebben." zei Jos en met een dankjewel reageerde Luuk en liep daarna het kantoor uit om uit te rusten.


End file.
